Suho Drablle Collection
by Yong Suho77
Summary: Suho X all 1. KrisHo (Shoking Love), 2. ChanHo (The proposal). 3. KaiHo (Pabbo!), 4. HanHo (Suho's Diary), 5. HunHo (Kiss accident), 6. LayHo (Confession), 7. BaekHo (Complete)
1. KrisHo (Shoking love)

_**Shoking love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Krisho**_

_**Main cast : Kris, Suho**_

_**Support Cast : Baekhyun,Hee Chul**_

_**Warning : cerita dan judul sangat tidak nyambung,cerita geje dan membingungkan, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana EYD berantakan.**_

_**Sumarry : gak nyiapin Sumarry baca aja ya….! Hehehehe **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading…^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"MWO KAU MENYUKAI KRIS HYEONG?" teriakan melengking itu meluncur dengan lancar tanpa hambatan dari mulut seorang Byun Baek Hyun.

Suho namja mungil yang duduk disamping Baek Hyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Bagai mana bisa sahabatnya ini berteriak sekencang itu . parahnya saat ini mereka sedang berada dikelas dan sedang melangsungkan ulangan matematika,dan tanpa mereka sadari semua orang yang berada di kelas menatap mereka berdua.

"YA BYUN BAEK HYUN,KIM JOON MYEON KELUAR KALIAN DARI KELAS KU!" teriakan yang tidak kalah kencang dari teriakan Baek Hyun itu meluncur dari mulut seorang Kim Hee Chul yang terkenal sebagai guru paling galak dan paling garang yang tidak pernah memberi ampun saat memberi pelajaran alias hukuman pada anak didiknya.

"Saem tapi akukan tidak membuat keributan!" keluh Suho dengan wajah memelasnya. Pada kenyataannya Suho memang tidak membuat keributan tapi,pemicu keributan.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian keluar sekarang!" titah Kim saem final dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Akhirnya Suho pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Baek Hyun ke luar dari kelas.

Suho terus mengacuhkan Baek Hyun dengan tampang cemberut yang imut,sambil menggumamkan kata umpatan,entah itu untuk Baek Hyun atau dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menceritakan tentang dirinya yang menyukai Kris. Namja yang super duper tampan menurut semua orang,pada Baek Hyun.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Baek Hyun yang mulai kesal karena diacuhkan Suho.

Suho hanya mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Baek Hyun.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau menceritakan rahasiamu itu saat ulangan!" Ujar baekhyun yang sekarang malah menyalahkan Suho.

"YA! TAPI KAU TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU KAN,KAU LUPA KALAU KRIS HYEONG SATU KELAS SAMA KITA!" Kesal Suho,karena secara langsung dan blak-blakan Baek Hyun telahmembuka rahasianya dimuka umum dan parahnya,rahasia itu juga sekarng sudah diketahui oleh orang yang di incarnya.

"Mianhaeyo!" Baek Hyun meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas yang super manis,berharap Suho akan luluh saat melihatnya.

"Aish….. lupakan saja!" Dengus Suho kesal.

Setelahnya hening,dua namja berparas manis itu sibuk mengerjakan soal ulangan mereka masing-masing ,dan Suho masih benar-benar kesal pada Baek Hyun , kalau dia tidak ingat Baek Hyun itu adalah sahabatnya,pasti sudah Suho buang ke kutub utara namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu biar mati membeku disana.

"Suho….!" Bisik Baek Hyun

"Wae?" Ketus Suho

"Boleh aku melihat jawaban nomor 3,7,9,11 dan 21?" tanya Bek Hyun sambil memasang cengiran bodoh diwajahnya.

Suho mendelik "Sudah membocorkan rahasia ku dimuka umum,sekarang kau masih berani meminta jawaban dariku?" Cibir Suho

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhae!" Baek Hyun kembali meminta maaf.

Suho tidak menjawab,namja mungil itu malah kembali menatap kertas ulanganya dan terlihat sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal di kertas ulanganya.

"Suho jebalyo!" rengek Baek Hyun sambil menarik-narik ujung seragam lengan Suho.

"Aish!" Suho mendengus kesal karena merasa terganggu.

"Suho…." Baek Hyun masih belum menyerah.

"Baiklah!" Suho menyodorkan lembar jawanannya pada Baek Hyun ,karena Suho sudah tidak tahan mendengar rengekan Baek Hyun yang seperti polusi suara untuk Suho.

"Gomawo Suho. Kau yang terbaik!" Baekhyun merengkuh Suho ke pelukannya.

"Ya lepaskan aku!" Suho meronta dari pelukan Baek Hyun.

"Ne!" Baek Hyun melepas pelukannya dari Suho dan mulai sibuk dengan acara,mari mengcopy jawaban Suho.

Sementar a Suho bangkit dari dduknya,membuat perhatian Baek Hyun kembali pada Suho.

"Eodiga?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Ke kamar kecil,kau mau ikut?" ujar Suho yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

"Aahhh…. Lega!" Ujar Suho saat dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Namun saat hendak keluar dari toilet Suho tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang .

"Jeoseonghaeyo!" Suho membungkukan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

Glup!

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendapati namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan tengah menatapnya dengan mata elang yang memabukan itu.

"Kkkris hhyeong ….pppermisi aaaku mmau llewat!" ujar Suho tergagap.

Namja mungil itu hendak berlari meninggalkan toilet sesegera mungkin namun tanganya di cekal oleh tangan kekar Kris dan menyudutkan namja mungil itu di tembok,dengan kedua tangan Kris yang memenjara tubuh Suho,agar namja mungil itu tidak bisa kabur.

"Kkkris hhyung?" Gugup Suho.

"Apa benar apa yang dikatakan Baek Hyun tadi di kelas?" Tanya Kris dengan tatapan tajam yang menyelidik membuat Suho merasa tidak nyaman dan di telanjangi.

"Iiiitu…." Suho menggantung kalimatnya,dia menggigit bibir bawahnya,keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Sungguh Suho ingin dinding tempatnya bersandar menelanya agar dia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Kris

"itu apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Iiitu…benar!" jawab Suho sambil menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

Sedetik kemudian Suho merasakan sebuah benda kenyal melumat bibir cherynya ,dengan ragu Suho membuka matanya dan mendapati Kris tengah encium bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Benarkah Kris hyeong menciumnya? Ini semua bukan mimpi kan?. Batin Suho.

Awalnya Suho tidak membalas lumatan Kris di bibirnya,namun lama kelamaan namja mungil itu juga membalas lumatan Kris. Bahkan sekarang tangan Suho sudah bertengger dengan manis di leher Kris.

"Saranghae Kim Joon Myeon!" Ujar Kris sesaat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Nado saranghae!" Ujar Suho dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Arraseo,bahkan semua orang tau itu karena Baek Hyun sudah mengumumkannya tadi di kelas!" Canda kris dan Menarik Suho kepelukannya.

.

.

.

Suho melangkahkan kakinua menghampiri Baek Hyun yang masih sibuk mengcopy jawaban Suho,namja mungil itu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila sambil memegangi bibirnya,lalu menangkup pipinya yang memerah,karena malu saat mengingat kejadian di toilet barusan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Bekhyun penasaran,melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

"Kau mau tau?" tanya Suho balik yang mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Aku baru jadian dengan Kris Hyung!" Jawab Suho malu-malu.

"MWO?!" pekik Baek Hyun tidak percaya.

Sepertinya Suho harus berterima kasih pada Baek Hyun karena berkat pengumumannya di kelas lah Suho bisa jadian dengan Kris.

.

.

.

.

Fin dengan gejenya!

Yong tau ff ini geje maaf ia!

Dan untuk pikatchuu yong gak punya akun di aff and yong juga mengurungkan niat yong untuk membuat cerita tentang Frozen,karena eva Krisho sudah menyadurnya,jadi kalau kalian ingin baca tinggal mampir aja ke AFF,ceritanya keren,dan untuk evakrisho yong minta maaf karena tidak memberi komentar,soalnya yong waktu itu bacanya via hp karna my kkamjeong lagi di service!

Segitu aja deh chuap-chuapnya….

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak…!

Review Juseyo!


	2. ChanHo (The proposal)

_**The Proposal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : ChanHo**_

_**Main Cast : Chan Yeol, Suho**_

_**Warning : cerita geje,membosankan,aneh, typo (s) bertebaran.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumarry : Yong gak nyiapin sumarry lagi,langsung baca aja ia reader deul! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chan Yeol namja bertubuh tinggi itu menatap cincin yang ada di jari manis dan jari kelingkingnya,dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melamar sang pujaan hati hari ini. Chan Yeol mengulas senyumnya saat matanya menangkap seorang namja mungil tengah berlari kearahnya dengan senyum angelic yang terpatri di wajah manisnya. Senyum yang membuat Chan Yeol tergila-gila pada namja mungil itu.

"Chan yeol-ah mian aku terlambat!" Ujar namja mungil itu sedikit tersengal karena kehabisan nafas akibat berlari.

"Gwaenchana chagi!" Ujar Chan Yeol sambil mengacak rambut Suho,membuat rambut lembut kecoklatan itu sedikit berantakan.

"Jangan melakukan itu,aku bukan anak kecil!" Suho merengut kesal. Suho memang tidak suka sang kekasih melakukan itu,karena secara tidak langsung sang kekasih menganggap Suho anak kecil (menurut Suho),padahal diakan lebih tua 1 tahun dari Chan Yeol,jadi harusnya yang melakukan itu adalah Suho.

"Habis kau imut chagi,seperti anak kecil!" Goda Chan Yeol yang membuat Suho semakin kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Salak Suho galak sembari menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Mana ada orang dewasa merajuk seperti itu!" Chan Yeol mencolek dagu Suho membuat sang pujaan semakin merengut kesal.

Suho memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Chan Yeol yang jauh dari kata menakutkan,malah menurut Chan Yeol dan Yong selaku yang menulis cerita ini,setuju kalau tatapan membunuh Suho itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Aigo! Kau menggemaskan!" puji Chan Yeol lalu menarik Suho kepelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Suho sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chan Yeol darinya.

"Shireo,na neomu,neomu,neomu,neomu,neomu,neomu beogeosipeosseo! (Tidak mau,aku sangat 6x merindukanmu!)" tolak Chan Yeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Suho membuat namja mungil itu terdiam,jujur saja Suho juga sangat merindukan dekapan Chan Yeol yang sudah tidak ia rasakan selama 2 minggu,karena Suho ikut berlibur bersama appanya ke Eropa.

"Nado,neomu beogeosipeosseo! (Aku juga sangat merindukanmu!)" Suho memeluk erat tubuh Chan Yeol dan mengusakan wajahnya di dada bidang Chan Yeol.

"Kim Joon Myeon….." Chan Yeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan Suho dan menatap mata Suho dengan lekat membuat namja mungil itu bingung dan salah tingkah. "Will you marry me?" tanya Chan Yeol yang sekarang sudah berlutut dan menyodorkan cincin bermata berlian mungil yang sangat cantik menurut Suho.

"Chan Yeol-ah…." Mata Suho mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap meluncurkan cairan bening bernama air mata itu kapan saja.

"Kau mau menerimaku menjadi pendampingmu Suho?" tanya Chan Yeol yang masih dengan posisi berlututnya. "Aku tau aku bukan manusia sempurna,dan masih punya sangat banyak kekurangan tapi-"

"Kau sempurna untuku Chan Yeol-ah" potong Suho.

"Lalu?" tanya Chan Yeol yang masih setia berlutut dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Suho menerimanya.

"Tentu aku menerimamu pabbo!" Jawab Suho yang kini sudah berlinang air mata haru.

Chan Yeol mengulas senyumnya ,lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Suho dan menariknya kepelukannya. Chan Yeol bahagia. Dia saaaangat bahagia karena lamaranya di terima Suho.

"Saranghae Kim Joon Myeon!" Bisik Chan Yeol di telinga Suho.

"Nado saranghae Chan Yeol-ah!" balas Suho.

Dan setelahnya mereka menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan manis berusaha menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**~~~Fin~~~**_

.

.

Oh ia kalau ada yang mau req pasangan selain Kris untuk Suho boleh ko ini kan Suho drablle collection bukan krisho. Dan yong akan membuat pairng yang di req sama reader seperti chap ke 2 ini yang di req sama KrisHo WonKyu _**semoga puas dengan ceritanya. Aegyo bareng Suho umma!**_

_**Akh….. sementara miracles in desember Yong hituskan dulu ia,soalnya yong agak bingung mau di gimanain ceritanya.**_

_**Akhir kata gomawo buat yang udah mau reviews karena reviews yang di berikan membuat Yong semangat untuk menulis.**_

_**Juga terima kasih buat yang udah men-folow dan mem-favorite tulisan Yong…!**_

_**Saranghae reader deul geurigeo reviews juseyo!**_


	3. KaiHo (Pabbo!)

_**Pabbo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KaiHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kai, Suho**_

_**Support Cast : Min Ho (Shinee)**_

_**Warning : Judul da nisi cerita tidak nyambung,cerita gak jelas,typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumarry : Tentang kebodohan Kai yang mengancam Suho didiepan kakak kandungnya sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading… ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Omo hyeong!" Pekik suho,namja mungil berparas manis itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dan,berlari menghampiri seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan yang terlihat tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Suho dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir diwajah tampannya,membuat para nyeoja dan namja berstarus uke menatap lapar pada namja tampan itu.

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar saat matanya menangkap Suho namja chingunya yang selalu berkata 'tidak akan meninggalkan Kai dan selalu mencintainya' itu dengan bahagianya memeluk namja tampan yang lebih tinggi dari Suho itu dan,yang paling membuat Kai marah adalah namja tampan yang entah siapa namanya itu mencium pucuk kepala Suho berkali-kali,dan Suho tidak terlihat keberatan dengan hal itu,Suho malah tertawa dan terlihat sangat manja pada namja tampan itu.

Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa namja tampan yang saat ini terlihat digandeng Suho bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolahnya padahal sekolahnya punya peraturan yang cukup ketat dan tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah begitu saja.

"Ya! Choi Joon Myun aku tau ini pasti terjadi kau ingat apa yang akan terjadi bila kau berselingkuh dari ku?!" Tembak Kai,saat Suho dan namja tampan yang setia di gandeng Suho itu sampai dihadapan Kai.

"Ekh?!" Suho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan sang namja chingu.

"Akan ku patahkan kakimu hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan,agar kau tidak berani macam-macam dibelakang ku!" Kai mengingatkan Suho dengan apa yang pernah Kai ucapkan saat mereka pertama kali jadian.

"Lakukan saja dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan restu dari hyeong ku,untuk menjalin hubungan denganku!" Tantang Suho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan namja tampan yang dipanggilnya hyeong itu.

"Apa? maksudmu dia Choi Min Ho? Hyeong kandungmu?" Tanya Kai sedikit gugup.

"Um~" Suho menganggukan kepalanya mantap,yang sukses membuat Kai menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyeong!" Kai membungkuk hormat dan Kai benar-benar merutuki tingkah bodohnya yang mengancam Suho didepan hyeong kandungnya sendiri.

"Annyeong Kai-ssi mari kita bicarakan tentang kaki adik ku yang akan kau patahkan!" Canda Min Ho sambil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pundak Kai,membuat Kai merinding karena aura yang menguar dari Min Ho terasa hitam dan penuh ke-evilan. Suho hanya bisa terkikik geli saat melihat tatapan horor yang diarahkan Kai pada hyeongnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia hyeongmu?" Kesal Kai saat dia sudah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Min Ho.

"Lho kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku?" Sungut Suho tidak terima karena dengan entengnya Kai menyalahkan dirinya.

"Itu memang salahmu!" Kai bersikeras menyalahkan Suho.

"Siapa suruh kau marah-marah seperti itu padaku,tanpa bertanya dulu siapa yang sedang bersamaku!" Balas Suho.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak memperdulikanku dengan melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berlari memeluk hyeongmu!" Sengit Kai.

"Kau cemburu ya?!" Tanya Suho dengan nada menggoda.

"Ani,aku tidak cemburu!" Elak Kai.

"Sudahlah Kai,akui saja kalau kau cemburu!" Suho mencolek pinggang Kai,membuat namja berkulit tan itu sedikit memekik karena geli.

"Ne,ne,ne aku memang cemburu,jadi kau jangan pernah berfikir untuk memeluk namja lain dihadapanku termasuk hyeongmu!" Tegas Kai sambil menatap lekat Suho.

"Kai..." Suho sedikit gugup juga saat melihat Kai menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi milik ku Choi Joon Myeon dan,selamanya akan seperi itu!" Ujar Kai yang semakin memperdekat jarak wajah mereka. Suho segera mentup matanya saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas Kai menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan eoh?" Tanya Min Ho sambil menjewer kuping Kai,membuat ciumannya dengan Suho gagal total.

"Aw… appeoyo hyung!" Ringis Kai yang kupingnya Masih di jewer oleh Min Ho.

Sementara Kai dijewer kupingnya oleh Min Ho,Suho malah menundukan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus,malu karena ketahuan mau berciuman dengan sang namja chingu.

Kai sepertinya kau harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan hati Min Ho,karena kau dengan bodohnya berkata bahwa kau akan mematahkan kaki Suho didepan hyeongnya sendiri.

Selamat berjuang Kai!

Fighting!

.

.

.

_**~~~~FIN dengan gejenya~~~~**_

_**Maaf ya jika ff-nya tidak sesuai harapan… #bungkuk 90 drajat bareng Suho eomma.**_

_**Untuk chap selanjutnya yong bakal up date pairing yang paling banyak di minta seperti KaiHo ini. Yang di review olh BabyJoon, junmyunyifan, jimae407203KrisHo WonKyu, Prince Hadhi ESP,, Duo Bubble-Kim316, dan buat para guest yang lupa mencantumkan namanya.**_

_**Untuk Baby Magnae frozen itu film animasi Disney yang keren abis (menurut yong)**_

_**Untuk evakrisuho,yong minta maaf kayaknya kemaren huruf 'u' nya kelewat.**_

_**Untuk KirsTao atau KrisHan yong gak janji bisa bikin ia tapi nanti yong coba buat.**_

_**Sekian dari yong jangan Lupa comen mengenai alur cerita Kaihonya ia.**_

_**Saranghae reader deul geurigeo Reviews juseyo….^^!**_


	4. HanHoLuho (Suho's Diary)

_**Suho's Diary**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : HanHo**_

_**Main Cast : Luhan, Suho**_

_**Warning : cerita geje,membosankan,aneh, typo (s) bertebaran.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumarry : saat Luhan menemukan Diary Suho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Catatan : untuk yang KaiHo yong emang mengadaptasi atau menyadur momentnya **__**Lee Bo Na**__** (**__**Kristal) dan Chan Young (Min hyuk) di drama the Heirs**__** dan untuk HanHo ini Yong terinspirasi dari buku hariannya **__**Lee Seo Yeon dalam drama Missing You.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

Namja keturunan China bernama Luhan itu tau bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya di deretan buku yang berada di rak buku yang ada di samping Luhan. Seorang namja mungil berparas manis dan mempunyai senyum angelic yang menawan,dan telah berhasil mencuri hati Luhan semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Namja mungil itu bernama Kim Joon Myeon yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Suho,seorang namja penyendiri dan terlihat sangat pemalu. Luhan tau kalau namja mungil itu juga menyukainya akh… bukan hanya menyukainya tapi sangaaat….. sangaaat…. Menyukai Luhan,karena sebelumya Luhan telah membaca buku harian sang namja mungil.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

Luhan sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan,disekolah hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang sedang melakukan kegiatan ekstra kulikuler. Tanpa sengaja namja bermata rusa itu menendang sebuah buku berwarna putih,dengan sedikit ragu Luhan mengambilnya dan dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat sketsa dirinya yang menghiasi lembaran pertama buku tersebut . Luhan jadi tertarik untuk melihat lembaran berikutnya dan dia menemukan seketsa dirinya yang tengah di tatap oleh seorang namja yang Luhan kenal.

Luhan kembali membuka lembaran buku itu dan dia tau sekarang kalau buku yang dipegangnya adalah sebuah buku diary.

Luhan tau. Dia sangat tau kalau membaca diary orang lain itu adalah sesuatu hal yang salah tapi dia sangat penasaran dan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membacanya.

Kim Joon Meon buku ini adalah milik salah satu murid yang satu kelas dengan Luhan. Murid yang terkenal penyendiri dengan wajah yang cantik dan senyum angelic yang menawan menurut Luhan. Rasa penasaran semakin menggerogoti Luhan hingga membuat namja bermarga Xi itu membuka lagi lembaran berikutnya.

_**Luhan… Xi Luhan….!**_

_**Saat mendengar namamu dipanggil,kau akan menengokan kepalamu kearah kanan dengan sebuah senyum manis yang tersungging di wajah tampanmu. Sebuah senyum yang selalu membuatku gelisah dan hanya memikirkanmu. Aku selalu bermimpi suatu saat kau akan tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku tapi,rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan untuk menyapamu saja aku tidak punya keberanian.**_

**T_T**

Luhan tersenyum dan,membuka lembaran berikutnya.

_**Luhan-ssi saat kau berada dikelas aku selalu melihatmu memandang keluar jendela,awalnya aku tidak tau apa yang kau lihat diluar sana,namun sekarang aku mengetahuinya. Kau melihat langit bukan? Langit biru yang tau kau tidak terlalu suka berada di kelas dan belajar,kau lebih suka menari dan bermain sepak bola bukan?**_

Luhan kembali membuka lembaran buku diary itu.

_**Entah mimpi apa aku semalam hingga kau menyadari keberadaanku dan tersenyum lembut kearahku membuat tubuhku serasa disengat listrik ribuan volt dan,membuat jantungku serasa ingin meledak.**_

Luhan terkikik geli. "Harusnya kau tau kalau aku selalu menyadari keberadaanmu!" Gumam Luhan.

_**Langit terasa berputar-putar nae meori jinjja micheonabwa (otak ku pasti sudah gila) meski kau berada didekatku aku memikirkanmu,saat aku melihat seseorang menari aku memikirkanmu,saat aku melihat kerumunan orang bermain bola aku memikirkanmu,saat aku melihat langit biru aku memikirkanmu,saat lirih angin membelai tubuhku aku memikirkanmu. **_

_**Sepertinya otakku ini hanya di isi tentamu saja Luhan-ssi.**_

Luhan mengulas senyumnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat menyukai ku hingga yang kau fikirkan hanya diriku saja!" Lirih Luhan.

_**Kau suka padaku….. ?**_

_**kau tidak suka padaku…. ?**_

_**kau suka padaku…..?**_

_**kau tidak suka padaku….. ?**_

_**meskipun aku tidak tau jawaban mu,meski aku akan malu tapi aku akan tetap mengumpulkan keberanianku dan berusaha mengakuinya!**_

_**Luhan… Xi Luhan…. Na neoreul saranghae!**_

_**Neoneun?**_

Namja bermata rusa itu menutup bukunya dan tersenyum penuh misteri.

.

**.**

**Flashbabck end**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya,membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan,dan terlihat sibuk memilih buku yang ingin dia baca.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ingin menyapaku?" tanya Luha pada Suho yang sukses membuat namja mungil itu melonjak kaget.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapaku dan mengenalku lebih jauh?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Suho menundukan kepalanya,dia benar-benar malu karena sudah tertangkap basah oleh Luhan.

"Hei!" Luhan menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Suho.

"Aku…." Suho menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku…..?" Ulang Luhan yang penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimat Suho.

"Aku menyukaimu Xi Luhan!" Aku Suho.

Dan setelah mengatakannya namja mungil itu melesat meninggalkan Luhan tidak membiarkan namja keturunan China itu untuk menjawab pernyataannya.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya,lalu bergumam "Benar-benar pemalu rupanya."

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku?" tanya Luhan yang mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Suho,membuat namja mungil itu beringsut menjauh dan memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah,tempat dimana Suho biasa menyendiri dan menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya,dia sangat,sangaat gugup sekarang,namun kemudian Suho bertanya "memang apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau tau….. sebenarnya ada seseorang yang telah menarik hatiku sejak lama." Ujar Luhan.

Dan jika ini sebuah drama Korea atau filem animasi maka akan terdengar bunyi 'PRANG' dari hati Suho yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Siapa orang itu?" Lirih Suho sambil menahan tangis yang siap dia tumpahkan kapan saja.

"Dia adalah seorang namja mungil yang sangat manis dan sangat pemalu. Jujur saja aku sudah menyukainya dari pertama aku bertemu dengannya,tapi aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyapanya karena dia terlihat acuh padaku." Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Nama namja mungil itu adalah Kim Joon Myeon." Lanjut Luhan.

"Ekh…?" Suho membulatkan matanya,seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Kim Joon Myeon saranghae!"

Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Suho,Luhan menarik tengkuk namja mungil itu dan melumat bibir merah menggoda Suho,sedangkan Suho hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha menikmati ciumanya dengan Luhan. Bagaimanapun Suho masih terlalu shok untuk bisa menikmati ciumannya dengan Luhan.

"Nae cos kisseu! (Ciuman pertamaku!)" Suho memegangi bibirnya sendiri yang sekarang terlihat membengkak dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Gwaenchana itu juga ciuman pertamaku!" Aku Luhan yang membuat wajah Suho semakin memerah.

"Jadi…?" Lirih Suho.

"Aku milikmu dan Kau miliku sekarang!" jawab Luhan dan merengkuh Suho kedalam pelukanya.

.

.

.

.

_**~~~Fin~~~**_

.

.

.

.

Yong harap reader deul menyukai ff ini ^^!

Untuk chap depan mungkin pairing yang akan di publish adalah HunHo/SeHo mengingat banyak yang req pairing itu…..!

Tapi masih bisa berubah menjadi Baekho,LayHo atau Taoho tergantung permintaan.

hehehehehe

Akh ia… dalam waktu dekat yong akan publish ff terbru dan berchapter,tentu saja pairingnya masih Umma dan Appa Yong siapa lagi kalau bukan Krisho….!

Hehehe sekian dari yong!

Saranghae reader deul geurigeo reviews juseyo…..!


	5. HunHo (Kiss Accident)

_**Kiss **__**accident**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : HunHo/SeHo**_

_**Main Cast : Suho, Sehun**_

_**Other Cast : Kai**_

_**Warning : cerita geje,membosankan,typo bertebaran dimana-mana,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.**_

_**Catatan : Awalnya Yong mau buat cerita ini sebagai ff berchapter KrisHo tapi,berhubung Yong mentok sama ide jadi di Bikin drabble HanHo aja. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumary : upssss… yong lipa buat nyiapin sumarry!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

.

.

.

Kim Joon Myeon,namja mungil yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Suho itu tengah merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar sial. Dia kembali menendang kaleng bekas minuman yang telah habis di tenggaknya. Sungguh demi apapun Suho benci pada namja chingu atau lebih tepatnya mantan namja chingunya,karena semalam dia baru saja putus dengannya. Ayolah kalian juga pasti akan melakukan apa yang Suho lakukan,kalau pacar kalian sendiri berciuman dengan namja lain.

Duk...

Sebuah bola basket mendarat dengan manis dikepalaSuho,hingga membuat namja bertubuh mungil itu terhuyung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tanah,tidak lupa sebuah pekikan kesakitan juga terdengar berbarengan dengan jatuhnya Suho.

"Gwaenchana...?" Tanya sebuah suara berbarengan dengan terulurnya sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar dari tangan Suho dihadapannya.

"Ck... apa kau fikir aku baik saja huh?!" Kesal Suho sambil meraih tangan itu.

Hup...

Dengan sekali tarikan Suho bisa bangkit,dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa orang yang telah membantunya berdiri barusan dia adalah Oh Se Hun. Kapten tim basket sekolah yang luar biasa tampan dan populer.

"Jeongmal mian aku tidak sengaja melempar bola itu ke kepalamu!" Se Hun membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk meminta maaf.

"Akh... gwaenchanayo" Suho menggerak-gerakan tanganya sedikit hebuh.

Dan saat ke dua manik mata Suho,dan namja itu saling bertemu entah kenap mereka berdua merasa waktu seperti berhenti berputar.

Lama mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain sampai suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Chagi!"

Suho menengokan kepalanya ke asal suara dan,mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Suho dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara.

"Tentu menemuimu chagi!" Kai namja berkulit tan itu melangkah mendekati Suho.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu lagi,ingat kita sudah putus!" Suho mengingatkan status hubungan dirinya dan Kai yang telah berakhir.

"Ayolah chagi,bukan aku yang memulai semuanya tapi Kyung Soo!" Kai berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Benarkah?!" Suho tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kau yang terlihat bernafsu dan mendominasi huh?"

"Chagi...!" Rajuk Kai.

"Pregilah jangan ganggu aku, kau tau kau bisa meruasak hubunganku dengan namja chinguku!" Ujar Suho.

"Namja chingu?!" Kai mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Um... namja chingu,wae?!" Suho melipat kedua tanganya di dada dengan dagu yang sedikit di angkat.

"Jangnan hajima!" Kai tertawa renyah,membuat Suho ingin melempar wajah tampan itu dengan sepatunya.

"Chagi sudahlah kau tidak pintar dalam berbohong. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan namja chingu hanya dalam satu malam" lanjut Kai dengan nada meremehkan.

Tiga siku-siku muncul di kening Suho,pertanda dia sangat amat kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mantan namja chingunya itu.

"Chagi,aku tau kau hanya menyukai ku,jadi kembalilah padaku dan,kita mulai semuanya dari awal oke!" Kai menarik tangan Suho dan menggenggam.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal semacam ini didepan namja chingu ku!" Dengan sekali hentak Suho melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dari tangannya. 

"Chagi mianhae,aku sudah putus dengan-nya. Kau jangan marah ya!" Ujar Suho sambil bergelayut manja d tangan Se Hun,yang ternyata masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

"Oh Se Hun itu namja chingumu yang baru?" Tanya Kai lalu setelahnya dia tertawa. "Ayolah Suho candaan mu ini benar-benar tidak lucu!"

"Aku serius dia adalah namja chingu ku yang baru. Iya kan baby Hun?!" Suho menatap Se Hun sambil mengedip-ngdipkan matanya imut,berharap Sehun mau menolongnya.

"Tttentu saja aku ini namja chingunya baby Su!" Ujar Sehun sedikit gugup,bagaimanapun Se Hun memang menaruh hati pada namja mungil yang saat ini sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ck...acting kalian kurang meyakinkan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Cibir Kai "aku tau Suho,kau seperti apa,jadi henntikanlah actingmu chagi!"

Tiga siku-siku itu kembali muncul di kening suho. Kai benar-benar sudah meremehkanya dan tanpa berpikir panjang Suho menarik kerah seragam Se Hun dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Awalnya Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Suho namun setelah Suho melumat bibirnya Sehun jadi menikmatinya dan melumat bibir Suho,bahkan dia jadi mendominasi permainan,tangan Sehun sekarang berada dipinggang ramping Suho,sedangkan tangan Suho sudah terkalung manis di leher Sehun.

Kai betdecak kesal saat menyaksikan adegan ciuman Se Hun dan Suho. Kai menghentakan kakinya kesal sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan ciuman yang entah kapan berakhir.

"Mian!" Cicit Suho dengan kepala menunduk berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipi putih pucatnya setelah ciumannya mereka berakhir. 

"Gwaenchana...aku menyukainya!' Aku Se Hun yang sukses membuat wajah Suho yang sudah memerah semakin memerah.

"Malam ini kau ada acara?!" Tanya Se Hun.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumam kecil.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu jam 7" ujar Sehun sepertinya namja tinggi nan rupawan itu sedang mengajak Suho kencan.

"Ekh...?" Suho sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Rumahmu didaerah apgujeong-kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Suho kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam jam 7,aku akan menjemputmu!" Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Suho yang bisu mendadak akibat masih shok dengan ajakan dari Se Hun.

"Omo dia baru saja mengajakku kencan!" Girang Suho sambil menangkup pipinya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Good luck Se Hun and Suho,semoga kencan kalian nati malam berjalan sukses dan hubungan kalian berlanjut sampai pacaran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~~~~~FIN~~~~~

,

,

.

Yong tau… yong tau kalau ini aneh,maaf ia kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang readerdeul harapkan.

Akh majayo jangan lupa baca ff terbaru yong yang judulnya _**ONE (SIDE) LOVE **_terus jangan lupa di reviews ia biar yong makin semangat buatnya. (Hehehe promosi)

Buat chap depan yang akan yong publish masih di rahasiakan.

Mungkin tidak sesuai dengan yang reader req.

Akh ia yong harap reader deul manggil yong pake nama yong aja,jangan pake kata authornim,jangan juga pake embel-embel –ssi just yong ne.

Gomawo ^^ !

Saranghae readerdeul geurigeo Reviews juseyo!


	6. LayHo (Confession)

_**Confession**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : LayHo**_

_**Main Cast : Lay, Suho**_

_**Warning : cerita aneh geje,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,dan typo (s) bertebarann dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mwohae?" Tanya Lay pada Suho yang saat ini tengah berdiri dibalkon drom,sambil menikmati indahnya langit malam yang ditaburi bintang.

"Menikmati bintang." Jawab Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai bintang?" Tanya Lay lagi,yang saat ini sudah berdiri disamping suho dan ikut menatap langit.

"Um~!" Suho mengangguk kecil "oh bintang jatuh!" Pekik Suho dengan riang.

Dengan segera namja mungil itu menundukan wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam,rupanya namja mungil yang merupakan leader Exo K ini masih mempercayai mitos tentang bintang jatuh yang bisa mengabulkan sebuah harapan.

"Apa keinginanmu?" Tanya Lay saat dia melihat Suho selesai dengan acara mengucapkan harapanya.

"Pimill! (rahasia)" Jawab Suho dan,dengan dewasanya leader Exo K itu memeletkan lidahnya pada Lay dan dan kembali menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang indah.

"Kalau begitu aku juga punya sebuah permintaan." Ujar Lay,namja bernama asli Zhang Yi Xing itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa permintaanmu?!" Sekarang Suho yang bertanya pada Lay sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Um..." Lay memberi jeda yang cukup lama,hingga membuat Suho benar-benar penasaran. "Pimil!" Balas Lay yang sukses membuat suho kesal.

"Dasar peniru!" Kesal Suho membuang mukanya dari Lay dan,Lay hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah imut Suho.

"Kau ingin aku memberi tau apa permintaan ku padamu?" Tanya Lay.

Perlahan Suho kembali menatap Lay lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Lay tersenyum lembut memperlihatkan dimple dipipinya yang membuat Lay berkali-kali lupat trlihat tampan dimata Suho. Lay mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi tanda pada Suho agar Suho meraih tangannya,dengan ragu Suho meraih tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu.

"Aku berharap bahwa seorang Kim Joon Myeon mau menerima cinta seorang Zhang Yi Xing ,bersedia menjadi pendamping seorang Zhang Yi Xing,hidup bersama Zhang Yi Xing dan membesarkan anak-anak dari seorang Zhang Yi Xing?" Ujar Lay yang sukses membuat wajah Suho merona.

"Kim Joon Myeon..." Lay menatap mata Suho lekat membuat namja yang sudah lama di sukainya itu salah tingkah. "Saranghae,would you be mine?" Lanjut Lay, sekarang namja berdimple itu sudah berlutut sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan pada Suho.

"Lay?" Sungguh Suho benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana bisa tuhan mengabulkan permohonanya secepat ini.

Perlu kalian ketahui harapan yang diucapkan Suho saat bintang jatuh berlangsung tadi adalah agar namja yang di sukainya dalam kasus ini adalah Lay mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya dan,akan menyatakan cinta pada Suho seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau menerimaku kan Suho?" Tanya Lay penuh harap.

"Um~... aku mau!" Sho menganggukan kepalanya imut dan mengambil bunga mawar merah yang di sodorkan Lay.

"Gomawo Suho!" Lay menarik Suho kedalam pelukanya.

"Lay?" Lirih Suho.

"Hmm..." Lay menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Tidak kah kau ingin mencium ku?" Cicit Suho sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Lay. Jujur saja Suho malu karena dia bisa mngucapkan hal itu.

"Tentu aku mau!" Jawab Lay dengan seringai mesum yang tercetak diwajah tampannya.

Dan dengan secepat kilat nmja keturunan China itu melumat bibir cherry Suho.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin dengan gejenya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ff layho ini yong persembahkan untuk dan maaf kalu ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan,untuk chap depan yang akan yong post kemungkinan BaekHo atau TaoHo,jado vote pairing yang reader deul Suka,jangan Lupa comen ceritanya ^^ !**_

_**Saranghae reader deul geurigo reviews juseyo ^^ !**_


	7. BaekHo (Complete)

_**Complete**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : BaekHo**_

_**Main Cast : Suho, Baek Hyun**_

**_Warning : cerita geje,membosankan,aneh, typo (s) bertebaran._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Catatan : harap menyiapkan lagu complete-nya SNSD sebagai backsound (OST) ff ini! ^^ dan yong lupa nyiapin Sumarry untuk cerita ini._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading! ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Suho,namja mungil berkulit putih pucat itu mendesah pelan,pasalnya 15 menit sudah dia menunggu sahabatnya yang juga merangkap sebagai atasan-nya di kantor,yang bernama Byun Baek Hyun itu,di meja yang sudah Baek Hyun pesan sebelumnya.

"Dia kan yang mengajak ku bertemu jam 7 malam di sini,lalu kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga!" Gerutu Suho kesal. Ayolah kalian juga pasti akan kesal seperti Suho kalau di buat menunggu selama 15 menit di café yang sepi pengunjung seperti ini,ya di café ini hanya ada Suho seorang yang datang sebagai pengunjung.

"Byun Baek Hyun bodoh!" umpat Suho kesal "Awas saja dia,akan ku hajar habis-habisan kalau dia sudah sampai di sini,berani-beraninya dia membuat ku menunggu lama seperti ini!" Suho mengepalkan tangannya kesal dengan ekspresi wajah marah yang membuat salah seorang pelayan café itu tersenyum melihatnya,karena menurut pelayan itu ekspresi wajah marah namja mungil yang sedang menunggu temannya itu jauh dari kata menyeramkan,yang ada malah membuat wajah Suho terlihat menggemaskan.

Tepat saat Suho memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan café tersebut lampu café tiba-tiba mati,membuat ruangan menjadi gelap gulita dan sukses membuat Suho panik sendri karena ketakutan,perlu kalian tau namja mungil yang memiliki wajah manis ini memang penakut,Suho takut dan tidak berani menonton film horor dan,berada di tempat gelap seperti saat ini. Dengan paniknya Suho berteriak-teriak memanggil para pelayan sambil merogoh hand phonenya yang berada di saku celananya,berharap hand phonenya itu bisa memberi sedikit cahaya,namun harapan Suho sirna karena benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu dalam kondisi mati. Suho mengerang kesal karena handphonnya mati dan karena tidak ada 1 orang pelayan pun yang menghampirinya,bahkan para pelayan itu terkesan seperti menulikan telinga mereka dan membiarkan Suho. Sumpah demi apapun juga,Suho akan memarahi mereka habis-habisan saat lampu kembali menyala,kalau perlu Suho akan melaporkan café ini beserta semua pelayan-nya pada polisi,dengan tuduhan telah melakukan pembiaran pada pelanggan-nya dan,tindakan kurang menyenangkan.

(Yong: Aigoo umma kau kejam!)

(backsound masuk (Complete:by snsd))

Selang 5 menit terdengar suara dentingan piano yang melantunkan nada-nada yang indah,biasanya saat mendengar alunan musik seperti saat ini Suho akan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lantunan musik tersebut,tapi saat ini Suho merasa takut setengah mati,dia membayangkan kalau yang memainkan piano itu adalah hantu,Suho juga merasa dirinya seperti ada di film horor yang dia tonton minggu lalu bersama Baek Hyun yang sukses membuat namja bermarga Choi itu tidak berani tidur sendiri,yang akhirnya mengganggu ketenangan sang hyeong yakni Choi Min Ho,karena Suho memaksa untuk tidur bersama di kamar Min Ho.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya orange kecil yang kemungkinan berasal dari cahaya lilin,Suho menghela nafas lega saat cahaya-cahaya kecil lain muncul dan menerangi panggung kecil yang berada agak di sudut ruangan cafe ini. Di sana,di atas panggung Suho melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal,namja yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama hampir setengah jam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baek Hyun.

_**Noonbooshin gyejol gadeukhi hyangiro oon goril jina  
Jokshim seuron nae bal goreun doogeun goryo  
Jokshi mari nal hyanghae eutneun geudae moseub gaga wojimyun  
Sesang modeun haengboki da nae got gata**_

_**Neujeun ohu haesaleh moon deuk jameso gae  
geudae moreuge usojyo  
**_

_**Ajikdo mon mi raeye irige jiman geudae goomi anigi  
Just one love oori doori goro ganeun giri  
gagireul baraeyo**_

_**Numoona sojong hangolryo  
geudaeye sarangee**_

Baek Hyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Suho yang tengah mematung di tempatnya.

_**Oh it's true ojik saroman bomyo geudae gyute itgo shipo**_

_**Man heun shigan soge byon han getjiman dooson noji an gireul  
Just for love yongwon torok ajimanil sarang  
geudae gil barae yo  
To make my life complete  
You make my life complete**_

Tepat saat Baek Hyun menyanyikan lirik terakhir dari lagu yang dia nyanyikan,namja tampan bereyeliner itu berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Suho ,dan Suho tidak bisa untuk tidak berblushing karena perlakuan Baek Hyun itu.

"Suho aku tau hal ini pasti membuatmu terkejut,bingung dan mungkin malah membuatmu kesal dan membuatmu ingin membunuh ku karena telah membuatmu menunggu selama hampir setengah jam" Baek Hyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "tapi ada 1 hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,maukah kau membuat hidupku lengkap seperti lagu yang kunyanyikan barusan?"lanjut Baek Hyun bertanya,tentu saja masih dengan posisi berlututnya.

"Byun Baek Hyun bodoh,kata kata macam apa itu,kau benar-benar tidak romantis,dan apa ini,kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati karena telah membuat ruangan ini gelap gulita!" Hardik Suho sambil menghentakan tangannya,yang membuat genggaman Baek Hyun di tangan putih pucat Suho terlepas,kemudian Suho membalikan badannya membelakangi Baek Hyun.

"Aku sengaja mematikan lampu ruangan ini karena aku menyiapkan ini untukmu!" Ujar Baek Hyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri,kemudian namja bermarga Byun itu menjentikan jarinya dan seketika itu juga lampu menyala.

Suho mengerjapkam matanya seseaat karena silau,sebelum akhirnya dia mematung,saat menyadari café yang sepi pengunjung ini di sulap menjadi sebuah taman mawar kecil yang sangat cantik. Sepertinya Baek Hyun menyiapkan semua ini saat lampu padam tadi.

"Baek Hyun-ah!" Lirih Suho kemudian dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Baek Hyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku tau,aku tidak bisa seromantis Lay dan Luhan atau mungkin Chan Yeol,tapi aku bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu,jadi maukah kau membuat hidupku lengkap dengan adanya kau di sampingku?"

Dan Suho tidak bisa untuk tidak bisa menganggukan kepalanya,sejujurnya Suho juga sudah lama menyukai Baek Hyun,hanya saja sikap Baek Hyun yang kadang menyebalkan itu membuat Suho kesal sendiri,karena bisa-bisanya dia menyukai namja menyebalkan seperti Baek Hyun.

"Kalau begitu,kemarilah dan peluk aku!" Baek Hyun merentangkan tangannya.

"Byun Baek Hyun bodoh!" See,Baek Hyun memang menyebalkan bukan,baru saja Suho menganggap Baek Hyun itu romantis,tapi sekarang Baek Hyun malah merusak suasana dan membuat Suho kesal dengan pout sempurna yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Cup

Tanpa permisi Baek Hyun mengecup bibir Suho yang tengah dalam mode pout itu.

"Byun Baek Hyun Kau benar-benar bodoh!" kesal Suho sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"tapi kau mencintai namja bodoh ini kan?" Baek Hyun menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya. "harus kau tau,aku sangat Suka saat melihatmu marah seperti barusan,tapi aku juga mulai menyukai wajah meronamu seperti saat ini!"

"Baek Hyun-ah!" rajuk Suho sambil mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap Baek Hyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti!" Baek Hyun mengangguk kemudian

Chu~

Baek Hyun mencium Suho dan melumat bibir Suho yang Sudah lama dia idamkan,sementara Suho hanya bisa memejamkan matanya berusaha mengimbangi dan menikmati ciuman Baek Hyun yang sepertinya semakin mengganas.

.

.

.

**_~~~~FIN~~~~_**

Tara yong melanjutkan chapter ke 7 dengan pairing baekho.

Yong harap my lovely reader menyukai yang satu ini meski menurut Yong ini agak sedikit werid!

Gomawo yang udah mw mampir ke ff yong dan untuk sam cho yong minta maaf karena belum up dete chap endnya,soalnya file yong pada ilang gegara flashdisk yong di pinjem ma kakak yong. Dan untuk wu sajangnim and i sedang dalam proses begitu pula dengan miracles in desember,berdo'a lah semaga Yong dapat meng-update semua ff yong!

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigo,reviews juseyo! ^^


End file.
